


Like Animals

by sexbornpoison



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexbornpoison/pseuds/sexbornpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurtbastian have broken up but they’ve still got a lot of UST. Maybe they finally do fuck each other’s brains out. Maybe they just have an explosive argument that’s followed by them fucking each other’s brains out. And then them getting back together. Or, you know, don’t. The key idea is them fucking each other’s brains out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My very, very late Kurtbastian 2014 Christmas Gift Exchange submission. I cannot fathom how much remorse I have for working and posting this work so late – to my addressee: I am terribly sorry. I was away on a trip, something that’s changed my life so drastically, but now I’m back home and very much ready to catch up with you guys.
> 
> As an apology for my addressee, I humbly offer to write any prompt your heart wishes, if you are interested in such and if you haven’t lost faith in me.

In theory, Sebastian supposed that he could cross out “Sex with an Ex” on his list until he’s reminded that the man sleeping next to him on his bed had been his first real boyfriend – one that he honest to god had deep feelings for.

 

It was late, too late for Kurt should he wake up and decide to commute back to Rachel’s without risking his safety (Sebastian had seen first-hand the horror of Kurt’s state after his ex tried playing hero). Having been used to sleeping with Kurt has Sebastian tuned in to his breathing and if he were to count on familiarity, Kurt was already in a deep slumber.

 

It was also odd.

 

He didn’t know what to make of being so close to Kurt without really knowing if he could hold him the way he knows how, the way he longs to.

 

Of course he can’t, they aren’t KurtandSebastian. He knows ex-boyfriends don’t stay overnight, never mind that almost all of Kurt’s belongings were still in his apartment. He’d die sooner than let Burt Hummel know that he hadn’t done what he can from stopping his son leave at such an ungodly hour but as far as he knows, Kurt had only told his New York Glee Club friends about their break up.

 

A frown crosses his face when scathing words hurled at one another are relived in his head. It was stupid, really, that whole afternoon had been one giant clusterfuck and his recent meet ups with Kurt, whether planned or by accident, weren’t helping one bit.

 

He chances another glance at Kurt’s nude form, sprawled out on what used to be his side of the bed two weeks ago, and sighs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _“I need my_ _moisturizer,” is what Kurt says the moment he opens the door._

_He rolls his eyes, making sure Kurt catches sight of them, and returns to his laptop on the dining table._

_“You say need a lot of shit you actually just neglect,” Sebastian throws._

_Kurt pauses in his tracks, his clenching fists indicating the internal debate Sebastian knows he’s having and he smirks. Kurt would never back down._

_“I’m not having this right now, Sebastian,” Kurt says, and he’s pretty sure ex-boyfriends don’t ask how their day went for one to sound so tired and he almost, by reflex, he convinces himself, asks what was wrong. Almost._

_He does stand though, abandoning his work for the moment to follow Kurt to the bathroom. He eyes Kurt from the mirror, leaning by the door and comments, “While you’re at it you should probably take the rest of your products with you. Can’t have my guests ask what I’m doing with all your shit when we decide to take it to the bathroom.”_

_He feels his heart sink at the unmistakable hurt on Kurt’s eyes, as if he done the very thing that would betray him the most._

_“You’re an asshole,” Kurt mumbles, turning to glare at Sebastian in a way that reminds him of when they were in high school – except he knows Kurt better now and this one had really stung._

_“You’re a bitch,” he retorts quickly, and he almost grins at the look at Kurt is giving him as if to say, ‘really? that’s what you go for?’._

_“And you’re a liar,” Kurt quips, eyeing his bed from the corner before leering back at Sebastian._

_“Oh? Tell me how you’ve come up with that one, babe.”_

_“Those are the same bed sheets you used last night, you lazy bastard. If you had ‘guests’ you would have replaced them by now.”_

_He smirks, having been caught in the mask he’d put on if only to poke at Kurt. He doesn’t know what to make of Kurt bringing up last night, where Kurt had been riding Sebastian on his bed, and on that matter for the rest of the times since they broke up._

_Wednesday, in Santana’s apartment, where Santana and Brittany walked in on Sebastian blowing Kurt inside their bathroom during their house party._

_Thursday, by far his favorite, in Rachel’s apartment when he’d found out from Brittany that Blaine was planning to pick Kurt up. By the time Blaine had arrived, Sebastian was balls-deep in Kurt on the couch and when they finished, Blaine was nowhere to be seen. He resisted the urge to text Blaine ‘You’re welcome’ for the wank material he had just provided him with all the moaning he had coaxed out of Kurt._

_Saturday, in his apartment, when Kurt had conveniently forgotten to pack his baking supplies with Kurt taking Sebastian on the counter next to the sink._

_Saturday, again, on the dining table._

_Saturday, again, on the living room floor._

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of their hook-ups are drowned out by sound of Kurt cursing beneath him, bringing him back to where he was now, deliberately fucking into Kurt slowly when he knows Kurt is itching him to go faster.

 

He groans at Kurt scratching his back, reaching between them to squeeze Kurt’s cock to get back at him, and thrusts all the way in just to stay still.

 

“Move, you jerk!” Kurt says breathlessly, making an attempt to push his hips back on Sebastian’s cock where his efforts are made futile by the weight Sebastian was pressing down on him.

 

“Look at you, so pissed even when you want my dick so badly,” Sebastian mumbles, smirking down at his lover.

 

He hisses at Kurt squeezing around him, the action throwing him off enough to have Kurt turn them over so Kurt was straddling him. His ex reaches behind him and sinks down on Sebastian swiftly, pushing down on Sebastian’s freckled chest as he starts bouncing up and down on Sebastian’s lap.

 

“Fuck babe, keep going,” he can’t help but mutter, taking in the view of Kurt fucking himself on him. His hands are everywhere, on Kurt’s nipples, his stomach, his thighs, and his favorite – his ass, cupping both cheeks as Kurt drives them closer to a finish.

 

“Sebastian, please,” Kurt cries out and Sebastian sits up, the intimacy too familiar and maybe it’s by instinct that he crashes his lips with Kurt’s and resumes thrusting up into him. He’s close, kissing Kurt does that to him, and he moans against Kurt’s mouth as he starts to cum. Kurt continues kissing him, crying out moments later with his own orgasm when Sebastian takes his cock and strokes it.

 

They sit in silence, basking in the smell and sweat of their sex, and Kurt falls on top of him as he falls on his back. The sound of heavy breathing fills the room, broken by Kurt whining from Sebastian’s finger reaching behind him. He circles Kurt’s hole with his index, still stretched thick from his cock inside, and begins smearing his cum that leaks after pulling out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn’t know when Kurt wakes up, but he realizes the other is conscious when he hears Kurt’s breathing faster than he was moments before.

 

“Are we going to keep doing this?” he asks into the air, fully aware that Kurt heard him.

 

“Why? Am I keeping you from those ‘guests’ of yours?” he hears Kurt mumble.

 

“You know there hasn’t been any, babe.”

 

He looks to the side and finds Kurt eyeing him, the look too much for Sebastian to deal with at the moment so instead he takes Kurt’s chin and kisses him softly.

 

“Are you going to keep doing that?” Kurt asks in retaliation when they pull away.

 

“Why? Would you rather I didn’t?” he answers earnestly.

 

Kurt shakes his head, moving closer to him on the bed and kisses Sebastian’s chest, one smack on his pec.

 

“Can we be boyfriends again?” Kurt asks so quietly, seeming so small next to Sebastian’s long figure.

 

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Sebastian answers urgently, reaching down to pull Kurt up to face him. He kisses his now-boyfriend desperately, already hearing Hunter’s tirade of ‘how the fuck did this happen” and moves on top of Kurt.

 

“Spread your legs,” Sebastian whispers and Kurt laughs, the sound filling Sebastian with relief.

 

“Really? Seconds into it we’re doing this?”

 

“Yes, really, now keep them open.”

 

He knows there’s a lot to discuss, knows a talk between him and Kurt would be ideal, but for now he’ll cross out “make-up sex with boyfriend” off his list.


End file.
